


Picture Them Happy

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Picture this:Jack sitting by the Christmas tree and singing softly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Picture Them Happy

Picture this:

Jack sitting by the Christmas tree and singing softly.

Sam & Eileen sitting at the map table wrapping presents while they try to stay in tune with Jack. 

Dean and Cas sitting in the kitchen, making cookies and drinking hot cocoa.

Miracle lapping up batter off the floor and wagging his tail in excitement.

Picture them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review  
> Thank you,


End file.
